The present invention relates in general to a device for supporting a paint can or bucket from a ladder and, in particular, to a device for removably mounting a paint can from either side rail of a ladder whereby the can is maintained in a level or horizontal position regardless of the angle of incline of the ladder.
The prior art includes many devices which can be used to support a can or bucket from a ladder or the like. But, as will be shown, none of the devices disclosed by the prior art suggest the construction of the present invention.
In particular, Berry (U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,650) relates to a support for paint buckets which includes an angle bar 2 adapted to engage a rail of a ladder, a pivotable vertical arm 6 and a receptacle 14 secured to an extension of the arm for holding a paint can. It should be noted that the angle bar 2 is held on the rail by a clamping member 4 that, unlike the present invention, engages both the upper and lower surfaces of the rail. To adjust the position of the device along the rail, the clamping means must be loosened or disengaged (see FIG. 3).
Dahl (U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,805) discloses a paint receptacle supporting device which can be fastened to a rung 2 and an upright 1 on either side of a ladder. In particular, the Dahl device includes a pair of jaws 9 and 10 which engage the side of a paint can to secure the can in position. Like the Berry device, this construction is rather awkward to manipulate, particularly when the operator is supported by the ladder above ground level.
Spinello (U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,170) also shows a paint bucket holder which can be attached to either side of a ladder. A bail 19 of the paint bucket 11 engages the lower end of a hook 12, whereas the upper end 9 of the hook is secured to a rung of the ladder. It is clear that this device can be used only with cans or buckets that include a bail 19 or similar means of self-support.
Toune (U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,205) discloses a paint bucket holder comprising a receptacle 4 that receives a bucket and a clamp including a pair of opposed, substantially U-shaped jaws for securing the holder to the rail of a ladder. The position of the device cannot be readily adjusted along the rail, and thus, like the Berry and Dahl devices, may be somewhat impractical to operate when one is suspended by the ladder above ground level.
Hoelzel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,859) relates to a paint bucket support rack comprising an angle iron or stabilizing member 8 and a length of metal formed to include a bent portion 12 for engaging the rung of a ladder and a collar-like member 23 for holding the bucket. Note that the bucket cannot be maintained level or horizontal to the ground as the ladder is tilted.
Denaro (U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,148) discloses a container support bracket formed of a single blank of sheet metal bent to the desired configuration. The device, however, is not adjustable and, once formed, cannot be adapted to support different sized containers.
Balne (U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,097) shows a ladder caddy mounted about a rail and rung of a ladder. The device, however, is only somewhat similar to the present device.
Hopkins (U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,993) and Hopkins et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,463) relate to similar devices for supporting paint cans. In each case, a receptacle is mounted by clamping means to the side rail, but not to the rung, of a ladder. Moreover, the clamping means must be loosened before the device can be removed from the ladder.